Touchscreen interfaces are used in many applications, from cellular telephones to point of sale kiosks. Touchscreen devices enable a user to interact with a display device by pointing or touching the surface of the display.
Several different technologies may be used in touchscreen devices. Two commonly used technologies are resistive touchscreens and capacitive touchscreens. A resistive touchscreen is one in which the resistance change between two translucent sheets is measured when a user presses a point on a display. A capacitive touchscreen measures the capacitive change between a user's finger or stylus and the surface of a display to detect the presence and position of the touch. In both cases, the touchscreen sensor is placed over the surface of the display.